Dosun
| image = | jname = ドスン | rname = Dosun | ename = Dosun | first = Chapter 611; Episode 530 | affiliation = New Fishman Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Pirate Officer | birth = October 9th | jva = Takahiro Yoshimizu }} is a hammerhead shark fishman and one of the officers of the New Fishman Pirates. Appearance Dosun is a large fishman towering over most of his crew members, being only slightly shorter than Ikaros Much. Being a hammerhead shark fishman, he has a head shaped like a hammer, with his eyes on the edges and the top of his head being darker than the rest of his body. When he is in a weakened state, the sides of his head tend to sag. His mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. His chest is wide and his arms very large, with extremely prominent, round forearms, his hands and thin legs being quite small in comparison. He has light blue skin, and long, wavy, light-pink hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a fishman, he has gills on his large neck. On his left arm is tattooed his crew's Jolly Roger. He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many T-like motifs on it, simple light pants and sandals, he also has a sash tied around his waist, and a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder. He's usually seen carrying around a large hammer in his right hand and on the corresponding shoulder, with a very long and gnarled handle and a massive, dark head with the edges curved downwards, but he sometimes attaches it to the belt crossing his chest, carrying it on his back, with the head pointing upwards. As a teenager, his facial features were much softer, his eyes were rounder, his hair was shorter and curlier, and he wore an unbuttoned, light short-sleeved shirt with triangle patterns on it. After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. He also became obese. Gallery Personality Like Hody Jones and the other officers, Dosun despises humans, and he is willing to threaten any fishmen and merfolk for wanting to befriend humans. His hatred is empty (due to being raised to hate humans but lacking actual experience) yet intense, and believed that even if they died in failure, they can leave a grudge against humanity for the next generation of fishmen to pick up. Even though Dosun knows well that Hody will not hesitate to throw away his comrades, he continues to support his captain. He has a habit of saying "Dosun" often while talking. He also says different words depending on his energy level, "dosun" being him at his normal energy level. His exclamations at the end of his sentences altering from his lowest to highest "power level" are: When running low on power, his usual demeanor shifts into a more melancholic one that can be regressed by administering Energy Steroids to Dosun. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Dosun has command over lower-ranking members of the crew. Being a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and even more in water; though, as a high-ranking member of the crew and a shark fishman, and because of his size, he might be even stronger than that. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Weapons Dosun's main choice of weapon is an enormous hammer with a curved head, and with the steroids boosting his strength, he can smash a building clean off its foundation with one swing. The hammer was later destroyed by Chopper in his Monster Point. * : Dosun attacks the opponent with an horizontal blow with his hammer. The strength is equal to Chopper's Heavy Gong. Its name is likely a reference to the shape of his species' head. * : Dosun spins in circles to build momentum for a strike with his hammer. This attack's name is a pun: and , which means hammer. Energy Steroids Dosun consumed Energy Steriods to regain his strength and break the steel chains that Fukaboshi used to tie him, and gained enough strength to smash a building off the ground. He later consumes more pills again in order to fight against the Ryugu Kingdom's princes, who are crowned the strongest fighters in the entire kingdom. The drug grants the user double strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of their lifespan. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which lost him the strength he naturally had. History Past When Dosun and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against fishmen. While they were growing up in the Fishman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hody joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any fishmen who sympathize with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Fishman Island Arc The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État When a member of the New Fishman Pirates informs Hody Jones about some escaping human pirates (pirates who swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island), Dosun is seen along with Hody and the other officers commenting that humans never learn. He is later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX make an alliance.﻿ Later when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken head for Ryugu Palace, he commented that the Sun Pirates would be problematic. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Dosun goes to Water Wheel Village on the north side of Fishman Island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Dosun is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime, much to the fury of Prince Fukaboshi. The prince strikes Dosun for demanding the citizens to defile the fumi-e of his late mother. Dosun and his comrades are then defeated and tied up in chains. The citizens think about using the subdued pirates as hostages, but Dosun tells them that Hody does not think twice about throwing his subordinates away. One of Dosun's comrades tosses him an Energy Steroid, which he chomps down. As Dosun continues talking about Hody and of his beliefs, his speech changes as he gains strength. He then breaks free from his chains and swears revenge against Fukaboshi as he smashes a house apart with his hammer. While his speech is still changing, he tells his men that they are heading to Gyoncorde Plaza. Battle for Fishman Island The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo points out that one of the defeated soldiers tries to do something with dynamite and Dosun realizes that he must be trying to blow himself up and take at least one of the officers with him. Hody stops his attempt with Water Shot. After the princes arrive and defeat the Sea Beasts, Dosun and the other officers prepare to fight them. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. They then defeat the princes and capture them. After the princes has been tied up and placed next to their father, Dosun states that he is not satisfied enough. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. The officers already know about the truth. Dosun just smiles while the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates are stunned. When Hody prepares to kill Neptune, Luffy (who has been hiding inside Megalo) suddenly appears and kicks Hody away. Dosun is shocked at Luffy's unexpected appearance. When Hoe appears to save Neptune and the royal brothers, Dosun tries to stop the whale but fails. When the Cannon Squad fired their guns into the air, Dosun is shocked that they did that instead of shooting at the princess like they were ordered. Once Dosun sees Luffy approaches his captain, he immediately jumps in front of him along with Ikaros to stop him. Before Dosun strikes Luffy, Zoro suddenly jumps in and blocks his attack and brings him to the ground. Dosun is later seen attempting to take down Usopp, referring to him as a defenseless idiot. However, Chopper intercepts him, and the two face off against each other. While Chopper is busy admiring Franky's weapons, Dosun attacks him with his hammer. However, Chopper counters his hammer with a punch from his Heavy Point. This shocks Dosun, who cannot believe that his hammer was stopped bare-handed. Upon Hody's defeat at the hands of Luffy, the lower ranking members of the New Fishman Pirates attempt to flee due to Noah's descend. Dosun starts smashing them, ordering them to stay behind and die so they can leave a grudge for the next generation to pick up and continue the vengence against humans. Defeat and Imprisonment Dosun is then shocked to see Chopper transform into his Monster Point. Dosun gets irritated when Chopper converses with Usopp during their battle. Dosun charges at Chopper with his hammer, but Chopper defeats Dosun with one strike. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are locked up in the palace prison. Sometime later, he became conscious along with the other New Fishman leaders, and his body was old and weak like the others due to the Energy Steroids. He commented that they need to get their revenge on the Straw Hats for defeating them. Major Battles * Dosun vs. Fukaboshi * Dosun and the other New Fishman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi (unseen) * Dosun vs. Roronoa Zoro * Dosun vs. Tony Tony Chopper Trivia * His name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a heavy thud, such as a hammer hitting something, a pun on both his weapon of choice and his species. References External Links * Hammerhead Sharks - Wikipedia article about the type of shark Dosun is. Site Navigation de:Dosun Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists